implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Gear Margovya: Philippine Special (History of Margovya)
|next = }} The Top Gear Margovya Philippine Special is a special two-part episode of , first broadcast on January 15 and January 22, 2010 respectively on Let's Talk Margovya as part of the third series of the show. Introduction The girls announce that they are in the Philippines, their most favorite country in Asia, which, according to Tanya, is the place where she and first met and had their first "business". They said that they are in there to prove that buying a car is cheaper than renting a car, right after Maria encountered some svoloch who rented her a second-hand and almost defective Yakovich U-Shut Up for 38,000 margots a month (which, according to her is already a downpayment if you want to buy a brand new U-Shut Up using the 60-month installment method). The girls are now given only PHP 30,000 (approx. 47,500 margots) to purchase a car of their choice, but before they do that, they have to go to the Land Transportation Office and obtain their Philippine drivers' license, as the Philippine and Margovyan governments had not yet approved the use of Margovyan licenses in the Philippines, to which Tanya commented that Margovyan President should just make under-the-table deals with Philippine President so that they can freely drive in the Philippines without the use of the local driver's license. After paying a fixer patiently waiting six months for their licenses, they now proceeded into purchasing their cars. Tanya bought an for 22,000 pesos, Gavrina purchases a for only 20,000 pesos, and Maria manages to haggle for a for only 24,000 pesos. Tanya and Gavrina berate themselves for not thinking about haggling for their cars. Part 1 After purchasing their cars, they now proceed to their adventure, but before they can even think of embarking on an adventure, they must first experience the "Philippine way of driving", as the hosts of Cars of Margovya were very much culture shocked when they took a road trip to Baguio City without even getting used to the "Philippine way of driving". This part would contain seven challenges, all about getting used to driving on the most significant roads in the Philippines. 'Challenge 1: EDSA' The girls first headed to the Monumento Circle, which was built in memory of , with Tanya wishing that someone would make a likewise monument of in Ikulsk. Their challenge is to drive the whole of Epifanio delos Santos Avenue (or EDSA), from Monumento Circle to SM Mall of Asia in Pasay City. Their goal is to finish the twenty-three-kilometer highway as fast as they can, and utter the least number of curse words. They have a benchmark, though, which is 2 hours running time, and 100 curse words. The girls belittle this challenge, with Tanya going as far as saying that she can "finish the Northern Margovyan Superhighway in less than two hours. The journey itself was easy, but the girls suddenly felt ashamed on what they said right after they experienced the daily calvary of Filipino motorists and commuters: very heavy traffic. After reaching SM Mall of Asia, the results were: Tanya - 2:21:46, 112 curse words; Gavrina - 2:23:00, 138 curse words; Maria - 3:46:05, 287 curse words. 'Challenge 2: LRT' The girls were told to head to the Baclaran terminal of the Light Rail Transit (locally known as LRT)in Taft Avenue, Paranaque, where they have to drive back to Monumento through the roads running under the railroad: Taft Avenue, Quezon Boulevard (over the Pasig River), and finally, Rizal Avenue, where there are roads being "pointlessly" repaved. Their goal is to travel the whole fifteen-kilometer route as fast as they can and utter the least number of curse words, for which their benchmark is three hours running time, and 250 curse words. After reaching Monumento, the results were: Tanya - 2:49:46, 265 curse words; Gavrina - 2:59:48, 291 curse words; Maria - 4:46:05, 498 curse words. 'Challenge 3: Roxas Boulevard' Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:Cars Category:Humor